The phone never rings
by Anna84
Summary: [FlackStella] What can happen to everyone... with a phone, a cell phone and an email.


The phone never rings

Slowly, Stella opened the door of her apartment. Slowly, she put her keys and her bag on the table. Slowly, she took off her boots and her jacket. And slowly, she walks toward her living room and sat down on the couch. Everything was slowly since she had left the central where she was for his work. And now, she was walking slowly… worst, she wasn't walking. The moment between when she left the central and when she arrived home just came back in her mind.

_Stella went to her car, her cell phone in her hand. She had a big sweet smile on her face and was reading again and again the message she just had. _

In the present, the same smile appeared on her face. She shook her head, became calm again and think about what happened next.

_Faster than ever, she wrote the answer to the message. Her eyes and her lips showed all the feelings she had because of this simple message. Happy, excited, desperate, angry, sad, happy again and then it starts a new time. She was surprised when she received the conformation of her message and removed it. _

Slowly again, Stella took his cell phone from her pocket and started searching for this confirmation now disappeared. She had doubt. Maybe she hasn't sent her message or maybe she made an error on the person. But without the unique clue, she couldn't know. She looked for an option "removed messages" but there was nothing like that. She tries to turn off and on her cell phone a lot of time but it didn't change anything. No confirmation. No new message. Desperate, she threw her cell phone and closed her eyes, thinking about the continuation.

She waited a few minutes in her car. But while she was waiting, her hope disappeared. Answers were fast usually. It's here, in this car and at this moment that euphoria let it place to sadness. She turn on her car to reach her apartment and loneliness. 

Stella took her cell phone and read the message she had one hour ago. It was just some words that made her happy, what an idiot she was! "I'm going home. You wanted to tell me something?" This message was totally impersonal, without interest but… Stella was interrupted in her thinking by a "ding". It was her cell phone! Excited she read the message and sighed.

-It was just an ad. She muttered, trying to calm down the beat of her heart

She put the cell phone on the table, it was too dangerous for her nerves, and closed her eyes. She was tired, so tired and she can't fight anymore. After five minutes, she was asleep.

**You have a new message.**

**BIP BIP BIP**

**TILT TILT TILT**

**You have a new message.**

**BIP BIP BIP**

**TILT TILT TILT**

**You have a new message.**

**BIP BIP BIP**

**TILT TILT TILT**

Stella woke up with a start. Oh my god! She had dream she was having a message. She was so pathetic. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 8pm, it wasn't too late.

**You have a new message.**

**BIP BIP BIP**

**TILT TILT TILT**

Stella jumped and looked the cushion on the couch, the table in front of her and the table in the hall. What? She wasn't dreaming? She stood up and run for the table in the hall. She pressed on the green button of her phone, the "**You have a new message**" stopped when the little light turned off. She heard a grave, sweet, male voice.

-Stella? I think you should take a look a your cell phone.

She had recognized the voice and run for her cell phone, like he said, and saw that she had a message. When she pressed the button, the "**BIP BIP BIP**" stopped. "Look at your mails." Reading this, she laughed. It was a game now, just like in the famous book "The Da Vinci Code". Thanks god, her game was easier. She open her computer and went on her e-mails page to see she had a new one.

"I'm sorry for the answer, I know it's late. But, if it isn't too late, I'll be glad to take you on a date. Maybe a restaurant? If you don't answer in five minutes, I'll call you.

Don Flack."

Stella smiled, compassionated. It was so cute! She took her cell phone and composed slowly the numbers. He just tortured her with not answering at once, so she was doing the same. But, she had learned something tonight. The phone never rings… when we wait for that!


End file.
